bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Fermin
Beta City Blues is the 16-year-old Vestal leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance and a Subterra brawler. Magma Wilda is her Guardian Bakugan and she uses Baliton as her Trap Bakugan. She is the daughter of Clay Fermin and the younger sister of Spectra Phantom (real name Keith Fermin). When she first played Bakugan, she thought of them as just unintelligent creatures. That was until she witnessed Alpha Hydranoid, while being tortured, speak out in vengeance. It was then that she realized that Bakugan were alive, so she formed the Resistance with Baron Leltoy and Ace Grit. She is a main character in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and a supporting character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Appearance Mira's height makes her look young, though she is 16 years old. She has short orange hair, a large bust, wears a small silver jacket, white gloves, blue earrings, has sapphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings. She sometimes wears a yellow helmet with her matching motorcycle and a locket with a picture of her brother inside. In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Mira wears a white track jacket with blue stripes over a blue dress, as well as a black collar. Her hair is slightly longer. Personality Mira's personality can be described as a stubborn tomboy, much like Runo Misaki. Mira has shown that she could act girly, when she fooled some guards by acting like a crazed fan girl while she, Baron Leltoy, Dan Kuso, and Marucho Marukura were looking for the Dimension Controller in Alpha City. She could also be flirty when she wanted to be as shown the day she saw Alpha Hydranoid being tortured when she flirted with the guards at her father's lab. She will do anything to get her brother back, even if it means going off on her own and getting in danger. It is because of her desire to find her brother that she gets into fights with Ace a lot, like Dan and Runo do. As the Resistance's leader, Mira always tries to get the team moving. She's the one who pushes Baron to battle strong and also attempts to get things straightened out. Biography Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Mira, a 15-year-old Vestal girl, formed the Bakugan Brawler Resistance, after witnessing the tortured Alpha Hydranoid speak out in vengeance to the invaders, to free all the captured Bakugan from Prince Hydron and the Vexos. In the first episode, Lync Volan and Volt Luster ambushed and challenged them to a brawl. At first she had the upper hand, until Volt immobilized Wilda. With the help of Dan and Drago, they won the brawl and Mira offered them to join the Resistance, which they accepted.Invasion of the Vestals She takes them back to their base to introduce them to Ace and Baron; while Baron was excited to meet the famous Battle Brawlers, Ace was less than pleased. When Marucho goes missing she goes and searches for him and when a masked person defeated Mylene (revealed to be Shun) she thought that he was her brother. On the way to Beta, Gamma, and Alpha city they met Shun and agreed to join in hopes of finding Skyress. After when they freed the Bakugan the Vexos came out of hiding and made the BTS. Mira meets the brawlers on Earth for a visit, but soon returns to Vestal, this time with Dan and Marucho, and they meet up with Ace and Baron at Klaus Von Hertzen's estate. She also has a brother that she desperately wants to find after he disappeared during Hydranoid's rebellion. Although she is the leader, she is not necessarily accepted by the others, as she has a small tendency to go off on her own. She prefers the Subterra attribute. Her main Bakugan is Subterra Magma Wilda and her Trap Bakugan is Baliton. On Earth, Mira proposes a battle Spectra and if she's victorious, Spectra will be unmasked. If she loses, however, she has to join the Vexos, and even battle her own friends. She told herself in the beginning of that episode that her hero was always her brother, Keith, but forced her to change her mind about it after Spectra unmasks himself in front of her, revealing that he was her 'hero'.Unmasked Baron described her as 'intense'. She betrays the Resistance as she says that she wants to stay with Keith once telling the others on Earth, Spectra is her brother.Family Ties She returns to New Vestroia through the portal Apollonir opened with Spectra, Gus and Lync after revealing her betrayal. Although she joined the Vexos, she is really wondering what Spectra is up to, challenging her brother to a battle and if she wins, she goes back to being with her real brother and not Spectra; however, if she loses, she will have no choice but to serve Spectra. She later lost the brawl, showing regret as she says, "I'm sorry my friends," at the end of the episode, and is also seen crying as she has no choice but to be an enemy to the Resistance. She later returns to the Resistance. She returns to Vestal with Ace and Baron and their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. She faced Spectra Phantom with Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura and won. Although Helios managed to defeat Wilda and Elfin, Dan and Drago still won the battle for the three of them.The Day New Vestroia Stood Still When Runo left the mansion, Mira followed and were challenged by Mylene and Lync to a brawl. Although Wilda put up a good fight she lost her attribute energy to Mylene and Lync when Macubas activated ABSIDS TR 2.Earth Invaders Mira battles Prince Hydron along with Dan Kuso. During the battle, she is blown back and knocked unconscious. She woke up when the other Resistance members arrived.BT: The Final Battle After Spectra left the Resistance, Mira just about gave up hope on Keith. However, she and the rest of the Resistance tag along as Dan goes to battle Spectra. When Spectra lost, he joins the Resistance, taking off his mask. Once she realizes that Keith's personality has returned, they have a mini reunion. In the preview for episode 45, it shows them spending time together. She was nervous at first because she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not (Keith coming back). They greet each other good morning and spent time together. Her relationship with her brother seems to get Ace jealous, though she doesn't realize that. Mira is worried when they had to analyze Drago for his own Battle Gear. She was worried that Keith would not come back. She seems to also listen to her big brother. She wants to get her father to leave the Vexos. She is held hostage when Mylene manages to grab hold of her. Mylene demands that they will release her if they give her the data. Keith willingly agrees to the demand, worried for his sister. But he actually manages to trick Mylene and Shadow into Bakugan Interspace. She battles alongside Keith (as Spectra) against Mylene and Shadow Prove. When Keith assists her (he already defeated Shadow), she tells him she can handle it, and he backs out. She manages to defeat Mylene, who throws a grenade trying to bring them to another dimension, but the grenade causes Bakugan Interspace to crash, trapping all four inside.Mylene's Meltdown Keith and Mira barely make it out of the Bakugan Interspace was it was collapsing on itself. Marucho manages to get them out on time, right after the floor beneath Mira and Keith break.An Heir To Spare The Resistance members follow Keith back to New Vestroia, seeing both Keith and Gus already in the fight with the Alternative. As the fight continues, Keith and Mira manage to find a way into the Alternative. They find their father who was insane and wanted to protect his creation. When the Resistance members managed to destroy the power reactor of the Alternative, they managed to escape, but not their father who saves Mira from being crushed. They return to the Vestal Destroyer as the Alternative blows up (with Professor Clay, King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron). The Resistance, along with Gus, bid farewell to the Human Resistance members as they all returned to their own homes. In the Japanese Ending of Episode 52, it is revealed that she returned to her life with her brother. Mira gave him a glass of juice and Keith receives it as she smiles at him and he smiles back while Wilda and Helios watch them. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She appeared in a flashback while Aranaut tells about the signal sent when their digital clone counterparts are defeated''True Colours, and when Julie assures to Zenet, disgused as Julie, that Dan will return safe and sound in his travels to Neathia.Twin Evil'' Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Mira reappeared in an image alongside Ace and Baron when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers.Back In Sync She appears to cheer Dan on in the tournament, saying "I told you I'd come back!". She now owns Roxtor.Evil Arrival Mira was asked by Radizen to help him find a way to combine but she didn't have a way to help him. She later followed Marucho to his father's power plant and sees him fighting Wiseman. She watched as Roxtor combined with Radizen to defeat Wiseman's Bakugan.Combination Impossible Mira worked hard on the new Battle Suits, but collapsed due to exhaustion. While in the hospital, she asked Kato to get Runo so that she could give the Brawlers the new Battle Suits.Enemy Allies Mira was sent back to HQ and told Dan about Defendrix's EM Pulse that he could have potentially used to retrieve the stolen Battle Suits.Battle Suit Bash Mira is seen analyzing the data of the Nonets and evil Mechtogan with the Brawlers.Countdown to Doomsday Mira examines the injured Dragonoid Destroyer and points out that he was holding back 30% of his energy in his last battle. After Shun and Marucho spawn Flytris and Thorak during a battle with Mechtavius Destroyer, she points out that 20% of that reserve energy is gone, and wonders how he will use the last 10%.The Eve of Extermination Dan, Shun, and Marucho tell Mira and Runo to stay at HQ to man the Battle Suits if they call for them while out at Volcano Island.Enemy Infiltration Mira and Runo cannot find Dan and the Brawlers in the island via the computer, as they are being sent to the Doom DimensionEvil vs. Evil (Note: this scene is cut in the English dub), and as a result, they start to pack up on Kato's helijet in an attempt to find them. Julie goes to join them, but before they have a chance to leave, Mechtavius Destroyer returns and destroys Bakugan City, killing everyone inside.Doom Dimension Throwdown These events were reversed when the Brawlers went through the Current of Time.Blast From the Past Mira and Runo attempt to leave once again. Dan calls them and talks about the situation, and Mira leaves with Julie to Volcano Island. Mira pilots the helicopter while Julie reports the situation. Mira also notices that Dragonoid Destroyer is still only using 90% of his energy.Beginning of the End Julie begs Mira to fly the helicopter closer to the battle to see the current situation, but she refuses due to danger. She flies everyone back after the battle and watches Dan's battle with Gunz. After this, she and her friends throw a party for Dan, but he doesn't show up.End of the Line Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Subterra Wilda (Guardian, evolved off-screen) **Subterra Thunder Wilda (Guardian, evolved after start of the series). **Subterra Magma Wilda (Guardian, evolved in episode 27 after getting the Attribute Energy from Clayf) *Subterra Baliton (Bakugan Trap) *Subterra Verias (Flashback) *Darkus Dark Hound (Tested out and taken by Dan) *Subterra Grakas Hound (Tested out and taken by Dan) *Pyrus Spyderfencer (Tested out and taken by Dan) *Pyrus Scorpion (Given to Dan) *Darkus Percival (Given to Ace) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Subterra Roxtor (Guardian Bakugan) (Borrowed by Marucho) *Aquos Blasterate (Battle Suit) (Given to Marucho) *Pyrus Doomtronic (Battle Suit) (Given to Dan) *Haos Doomtronic (Battle Suit) (Given to Dan) *Pyrus Defendtrix (Battle Suit) (Given to Dan) *Haos Combustoid (Battle Suit) (Given to Dan) *Aquos Clawbruk (Battle Suit) (Given to Marucho) *Ventus Fortatron (Battle Suit) (Given to Shun) Battles Overall, Mira is a good brawler; she was able to defeat three members of the Vexos by herself. However, most of her wins earned comprise of her tagging up with other teammates. For example, Mira wasn't able to defeat her brother by herself without the help of two other teammates in a 3v1 battle. Trivia *Her hairstyle is very similar to Lync Volan's, but is a different color and her hair is rounder in shape. *She shows jealousy when she knows that Dan has a girlfriend. Despite this, Runo and Mira are good friends. Even though Mira is interested in Dan She told Runo that she has a new hairstyle and hopes for Dan to notice it.Six Degrees of Destruction) she supports his relationship with Runo Misaki (when Mira and Dan say goodbye to each other, she told him to "say hi to Runo"Reunion). *She and Gus Grav have two things in common: they both battle with a Subterra attribute and they are both always worried about Keith/Spectra. *The meaning of "Mira" in Hebrew is "Rebelliousness", which can relate to Mira's rebellious personality and how she leads the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. *According to Ace, Mira is the first brawler to defeat him. *Her appearance in Mechtanium Surge is similar to both Rain Mikamura from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and Yoshino Fujieda from Digimon Savers/Data Squad. References de:Mira Fermin es:Mira Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestals Category:Vexos Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Subterra Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Female